Talk:Desert Port System
The article implies the system is just a small town. It should be clarified that the "Desert System" is not a small town at all. But that town is just a small part of a major port system of immense size. The town is just a harbor. The system is a Dyson Sphere built around a massive tear, instead of a star. The town and land its built on extend up along the inner wall of the sphere in all directions. There are massive islands all along the walls of the system, presumably they would be similiar to the island the town sits on with their own towns and inhabitants. Theres also 2 massive "belts" all along its wall, one north of the equator and one south. This belts are like the massive maze Matrix and AndrAIa are flying through in "Cross Nodes"/Daemon Rising movie in a similar or the same system. Its not small by any means. Lake is not a correct term for the body of water either, its not completely surrounded by land. The water extends all the way to the rings in some places and surrounds a lot of the islands. Sea or oceans would be more correct. If anyone has trouble trying to picture this think of the halos in Halo and how you can look into the sky and see land, clouds, and ocean above you on the other side. ~EB Untitled I tried to find pictures about this game to varify your information. I was unable to find any pictures that reminded me of the Desert Port System. Do you have a picture to show your reference point? Or is there information that ReBoot creators specifically meant to model after this game? --Phong 21:24, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Unfortuanetly no, my cousin showed it to me and LBA2 won't work on Vista so I can't get the screencaptures myself. These provided (url below) are the best I could find on such short notice, they're a little vague but you can also make out the desert, fountain and bazaar. Coincidentially touching the water spells instant death in relation to the Energy Sea, or maybe it's just an obscure connection? http://www.mobygames.com/game/twinsens-odyssey/screenshots Oh, one small query sorry: Why did you remove the 'Prisoner Cell Block H' reference from 'The TIFF' episode? Was it accidental or I am not allowed to mention any copyrighted material outside of ReBoot?Humongous mouse 23:07, 9 March 2008 (UTC) It was only removed because it seemed like only a remote similarity. ReBoot didn't model everything after other shows, some was original. The reference wasn't removed because you shouldn't be allowed to add information to articles. I never would want to drive off anyone from this website. If you want to re-add the reference because the ReBoot writers meant to model it after that show, I will certainly not interfer. I hope you are not angree about this. --Phong 23:50, 9 March 2008 (UTC) I'm happy with that, just wanted to make sure I wasn't violating any policies or anything like that. Thanks.Humongous mouse 09:55, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Replying to Desert Port System size It's rather like how I realised the Satellite System was a bigger system than the city of Mainframe as a docked Game Cube took up hardly any area in it at all. On reflection the Desert Port System appears to be very spacious. If you feel the urge to amend the description, feel free to edit it. I really like your 'Dyson Sphere' metaphor! Humongous mouse 11:07, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Desert Port System design The edit made to the article was removed because it lacked source information. The removed reference is below. If a source for this information can be provided it will be re-added to the article. *The city desing is based in the india's state rajathan jodhpur "The blue city", and it is easy to know it because of the blue buildings and the fort in the top of a hill( the majestic fort) just as same in the episode